Another love story
by amy.bones37
Summary: The life can brings happy ends. :


**Another love story...**

It was rainy and strange day, because Temperence got sick. She like never missed a work day, but now she stayed at home. She throw up in the early morning, she had fever. Booth called her in the morning around 10 a.m, since they didn't have their coffee before work.  
>The phone was ringing too long, because Bones was in the bathroom, sitting next to the toilet. After a while she ran to pick up the phone.<br>-Hello? Doctor Brennan. - she said with weak voice, caressing her belly and wishing not to puke again.  
>-Bones? It's Booth. Where are you? - she said with an incredibly worried voice.<br>-Booth, I am at home. I got sick.  
>-What? What is that? Have you been at the doctor?<br>-Relax, I am fine. Just throwing up during the morning since a few days. But now I need to hang up. Tell me if there is a new stuff to work on. Bye. - and she hanged on, Bones started to cry as she remembered back on the night which happened about 2 months ago. The night which she spent with Booth. Her thoughts were full of the night. They got drunk at a bar when they were in Los Angeles. And then they have spent the night at a motel, there weren't two free rooms. They slept together, the first time they were sweating and moaning together, they were moving in each others' rythm. That night was one of the things Bones could think about, the other was something impossible, something she thought will never happen. Temperence Brennan is pregnant. No, she tried to blow these thoughts away from her mind.

After a few hours someone was knocking on Bones' door. She had no energy to answer the door, so she just let out a quiet "It's opened." and then Booth walked in, he carefully closed the door behind himself.  
>-Hey, miss. - he smiled softly at her and put a bar of chocolate on the couch. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, but then he changed his mind because Bones probably won't like the idea.<br>-Why did you come? It isn't normal you came. Or, is there anything I could help in? - she looked up with shinning eyes and sat up.  
>He shaked his head.<br>-No, it's not about work, we have a quite boring day, mostly because you aren't there. We all are missing you.  
>Bones just shrugged.<br>-We really do. - Booth just smiled. -Anyway, have you been at the doctor? I hope so, you have. Otherwise I have to bring you there. - he winked at her.  
>Bones needed to breath faster as she was thinking about the maybe pregnancy.<br>-Oh, don't bother. I can do by my own!  
>-Bones, is everything all right? You act weird. You scare me with this illness, and that you didn't go to the doctor. Please, be honest. Are you okay?<br>She just nodded carefully and slowly.  
>-Seeley, you should know me. I hate doctors.<br>-No! You adore doctors, that's why you are dating with a doctor who should be here with you right now. You adore them, because you are always more clever than they ever could be. - said Booth with a little pissed voice. -Don't act like you got a panic attack, because I know you, VERY WELL. - these words were like a heart breaking to Bones. She wanted, so needed to tell him. But she didn't want to resist their friendship. No way. The friendship meant more to her than to break it, and as Booth said she has a boyfriend, she can make the kid as his.  
>-Please leave me, you don't know me. People can't know the other ones. It is just not normal at all. I will go to the doctor for a check, but leave now. Please, Booth. - and she got up from the couch, she didn't care she was only in a shirt, she doesn't care about anything, she was just simply scared about being pregnant with her bestfriend's child. She felt like a whore, she cheated her boyfriend with someone who she knew since ages.<br>-Fine. - he sighed and just left without any words. Bones was just standing there and as Booth shut the door a little tear was running down on her face. She felt unfair, empty. She didn't want to live. It was the deepest where she had been in her life, even if she had a hard childhood. But it was something, something for what she just wanted to cut her wraist and just let bleeding till she dies.

Finally in about an hour she seemed to be the old Bones. She got ready and drove to the hospital. Her first way was to the gynecologist. She HAD to know. She just watched the other women with big belly, and she couldn't resist to caress her tummy. After a while the doctor called her. When she heard her own name she started to shake. Bones stood up and walked in.  
>-Hey, Miss Brennan. Please take your clothes off and sit up there. - and she showed her the chair.<br>-Hello. Fine, but shouldn't I tell you why did I even come? - she looked at him.  
>-Well, as you wrote on the paper you want a check, don't you?<br>-Yes. - she nodded -But I think, I am pregnant. And I want to be sure.  
>-I see. Did you make the test?<br>-No, I didn't. Because I was way too scared. But then my bestfriend told me to come. So here I am. - she went in to get naked and she she came back, sat up on the chair. -Will it hurt?  
>The doctor just shaked his head and started the check. Bones was in pain, she still shaked and was scared about the outcome.<br>-Do you want a positive or a negative answer?  
>-Honestly? I want the truth. But a negative would make me less stressful.<br>The doctor frowned at her. Bones thought, Oh no.  
>-You are pregnant. Between 1 and 2 months, I think maybe 2 months old the little one. I am sorry. - he said but it more sounded like a question. Bones started to cry, she cried so hardly. -I am sorry, hey come here. - he hugged the woman. -It will be fine.<br>-Eas..Easier to say. - her whole body was shaking because of crying. -It's. - she took a deep breath. -I think it's my bestfriend's child, I cannot tell him. And also can't tell to my boyfriend. Doctor, what should I do? I don't need this little catastrophe in my belly. I DON'T! - it meant the end for her carreer and also the end of her relationship, friendship. She must to tell it, at least Booth should know. If it is really his child he has the reason to know. But what if he doesn't even remember of the night? Bones mind was full of these thoughts, she just didn't know what to do.

When she got home she just opened a big pack of ice cream and sat down, the phone was in her hand. She wanted to tell it, but she didn't know how. Should she start it with a "Hey, I am pregnant with your child!", no, no. It was just unbelievably stupid. She was between tell and not to tell. But she knew that in a few weeks or months they will realize. And what if she makes the abort? Or, what if she simply disappears? No, she could never leave her job just like that, but she knew she will probably throw up when she sees some dead body. She was already so close to puke as she thought about that, the smell, the decaying body parts. It was enough she ran to the bathroom and threw up. After that she drank a glass of water and pulled her body against the doorframe and started to call Booth. She needed him there, he was the first she wanted to tell it.. or maybe the only one? After about three rings Booth picked up.  
>-Booth. - he said in his sexy and cold voice what Bones loved that much.<br>-Hey.. It's me, Bones. I am wondering if you have some free time for me.  
>-Well, I am with Emma right now. But later I might can go. Sorry I need to hang. Bye. - he sighed, but he probably didn't want Bones to hear that. Bones got mad of the picture in her mind how that Emma is stealing her kid's dad. "Woah." she thought when she was thinking on Booth as her man, her child's daddy.<p>

She was awake for long time, so she could welcome Booth. When she heard the knocks on the door she ran there and opened that.  
>-Booth! - she looked at him with teary eyes and hugged him tightly.<br>Booth was so worried, but he didn't ask anything just hugged her back. He thought if Bones wants to tell something she will. So they were just standing there, holding each other and the woman was burying her face into Booth's chest, he could feel her warm tears, so he just held her stronger. He knew his bestfriend and secret love needs him.  
>-I am.. - she was fighting with the tears, so hardly and then she looked up to look deeply in Booth's eyes. - I am pregnant.<br>-Congrats, darling. - he sighed, forced a smile.  
>-About 2 months old. - she cried less now and was waiting for his reaction.<br>-Then.. - he gulped a big one - is it, mine? - he caressed Bones' belly softly. -Will we be parents? - he asked and just couldn't stop smiling.  
>-Are you happy about it? And what's with Emma? What's with my boyfriend? - she looked at him, like someone who doesn't understand what's going on there.<br>-We met, because I wanted to break up. I love someone else. Someone who I have told it earlier, who pushed me away, but 2 months ago gave me the most wonderful night ever. Someone who told me the most awesome surprise a few seconds ago. This someone is YOU, Bones.  
>-Do you love me? And you left her? - she was raising an eyebrow then smiled a little.<br>-Yes, yes and yes! I love you. - he smiled at her and kissed her gently.  
>-I love you, too. - she mumbled between the kiss.<p>

**The End** :D


End file.
